Held Breaths
by XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX
Summary: March 11, 2011. A horrific earthquake creating a tsunami hit Japan. A tsunami hit Japan's north eastern coast and earthquakes plague it. America will do all it can to help.


Japan has been hit by a devastating tsunami with an earthquake of 8.9 in magnitude hundreds are suspected to be dead and many missing. Our thoughts go out to them. We love you Japan, we will not let you fall! this is a tribute to Japan please comment on your thoughts and feelings. It is short but this was one story I wrote that I couldn't keep to myself. Please enjoy it.

* * *

Japan lurched from his sleep.

"Ow." He groaned out clutching his waist and running to the bathroom ridding his stomach of its contents.

"Wh-what-?" sharp pains erupted down his back.

This pain, this wasn't the pain of a normal human body.

"No.' he gasped out before retching once more into the toilet.

'What's happening to my country?' He thought to himself, 'My people… What's happening to my people?'

America was up on the computer, an all nighter game night. He surfed the web slurping on a can of coke from a straw, waiting for his newest game to finish downloading onto his laptop.

H as about to start playing when the tab he had on his browser the weather sounded an important update.

Thinking that there was another big snow storm, he gleefully clicked on the tab, his thoughts already on a ski trip plan and inviting all of his other country friends. England, Canada, Japan, -

The tab opened stopping his thoughts.

"Oh god, Japan…" He scanned the emergency issued article. An 8.9 magnitude earthquake creating a thirty foot tsunami hit the northeastern coast of Japan. There were estimated hundreds of deaths, no further news.

America jumped out of his chair sending it toppling backwards and started to wrestle on clothes as he scrabbled to call Japan on his cell phone and call the UN on his other phone.

Japan was nauseous and disoriented, his stomach had long completely emptied itself and sharp pains continued to hound his back along his spine.

In his pain he heard the loud ring tone of his cell phone, crawling to it he fumbled to open it.

"H-hello? Thi-Ah!-This is Japan."

"Oh Thank God, Japan, you picked up! I saw what's happening! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you at your house? That's near a mountain right? It wouldn't reach you, would it?"

"R-reach? A-America?"

"Yeah, it's me. I called the UN we're setting things in order to help. What about your body? Are you feeling the affects? Have you contacted a doctor?"

"Ah!" Japan once more was plagued by an onslaught of pain in his back.

"Japan!" America shouted running out his door, gripping his phone, willing Japan to answer.

"Wh-What is the situation? What has happened? My people, my people, are they alright?"

America fumbled with his car keys as he started his car, he took a big breath and let it out preparing himself for what he had to tell Japan.

"Japan, you were his by a tsunami, you should be feeling the affects of the earthquake now…"

"I-I-" Japan couldn't tell if there were vibrations around him, his pain was too great and his head was spinning too much.

"Ah!" More pain, distantly he could hear the sound of a speeding car on America's side of the phone.

"Japan! I'm going to call your boss! He'll get you medical assistance! Just hold on!"

"Wait! America! My people! What is the condition of my people!"

America gripped his steering wheel tighter, "I don't know…"

Japan could have sobbed, but then America spoke again, "But I will find out."

Japan heard the car on America's side of the phone screech to a halt, and through Japan's continuously swimming head he heard America shouting orders at the people around him.

"You!" America pointed, "Contact the Japanese government, tell them that Kiku Honda is suffering from the effects of the tsunami and he needs immediate medical attention!"

The person in question jumped at his order and picked up his phone.

"You!" He pointed again, "Contact Obama, tell him about the situation in Japan!"

"You! Assemble rescue troops to help in Japan and make sure that there are supplies for clean up and whatever assistance Japan may need!"

Isn't there a nuclear plant near the northeast coast of Japan? "You! Contact Japan's power plant, get full details on their situation! Make sure we are ready to help if they are in need of some help!"

"You, get readouts on the earthquake, I want to know how far this bitch isgoing to reach. Inform the coast guard of California, Oregon and Washington about that!"

"Japan? Japan, are you still there?" America barely heard Japan's weak reply. "Japan, just stay with me help will come soon, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Japan managed out of his mouth. He was surprised at America's seriousness, so unlike his usual character.

"Japan, I'm going to stay on the phone with you until an ambulance gets you, okay?" America looked up at the person he yelled to send for Japan's medical help. The man gave him the thumbs up and America sighed in relief, that was one thing that he knew wouldn't take long.

"H-Hai."

"Japan?" America asked softly into the phone.

"Hm?"

"The world is here for you. We WILL help you through this no matter what, okay."

"…okay"

America stayed on the line with Japan talking about anything that would pop into his head, making sure that Japan stayed conscious until America heard the sound of an ambulance on Japan's side of the phone.

"Mr. Honda, we are here to help you!" America heard, "Get the stretcher!"

"America-san, thank you" Japan said over the phone he held.

America laughed in relief for his friend, "What kind of Hero would I be if I couldn't even do this?"

America heard the shuffling of a phone being passed over then another voice spoke, "We have Mr. Honda and will be taking hi to a hospital, I have to hang up the phone now."

"Make sure he stay's safe."

"Of course, sir." The line ended. America sighed and shut his phone, then he looked back down at the phone. Twenty-three calls missed.

"Okay!" America stood up preparing for a long day, "I have work to do!"

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
